The times and trails of Cherry Potter
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Cherry is James Potter's younger sister.  She is used to students who want to be her friend to get close to him, what will happen when she meets the one person least likely to do that? A/U since book 7. Chapter 5 up.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set both in Maruaders time, during the first war and in HP time. It uses flashbacks to show certain parts of the story. I'll try to always put the time of chapters and scenes in to cut down on confusion. Please R&R. This is my first attempt at a Marauders' era fic. Also, it has become A/U since I started it. Lily and Snape are friends from childhood, but not in love.  
JuliaBeth

Sunday Dinner at the Potter's~ 1979

Severus Snape slowed his steps as he approached the Potters' house. He didn't know how Cherry had talked him into this. He loathed family togetherness, since his family could not be together with hexing one another.

He also, as a rule, tended to avoid places where he would be in close contact with James Potter and his friends.

Of course, Cherry, clever little witch that she was, knew that mentioning Sirius Black's presence would play a part in stirring up his jealousy and motivating him into coming.

"Why hello, Snivellus," James smirked as Severus walked up onto the veranda. He and Lily were sitting on a swing.

"Hi, Lily, where's Cherry?" He asked, not even bothering to give James a contemptuous look.

"Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen with Sirius," James replied.

Lily jabbed him in the ribs, playfully. "She was not. She is in her room. I'll get her."

"Don't bother," he replied. "I'll find her. I know where her room is." He went inside, leaving James to scowl.

"What's wrong with you?" Lily laughed.

"That is total bull, Mum would have never let us be alone upstairs together before we were married. They let Cherry do whatever she pleases."

"We got married when we were eighteen," she replied. "Cherry is twenty. They can't really tell her what to do or not do. Besides, you only complain because its him. If it were anybody else, you wouldn't say a word."

"I wouldn't like it."

"Maybe not, but you don't like Severus and you never have." She shrugged.

"I liked it better when you were still mad at him."

"I'm sorry that we decided to act like adults and work out our problems ," she answered. "But even if I still was mad, I'd still refuse to treat him the way Petunia treats you. All that will accomplish is pushing Cherry away."

She grinned, wickedly. "Besides, I told you to be nicer to her at Hogwarts. If you had helped her catch up with her potions work when she out for so long in her 5th year, then she wouldn't have had to ask Professor Slughorn for help and he wouldn't have given the task to Severus and she probably would have never even seen him."

"So it's my fault now, is that it?" He asked, tickling her.

"Pretty much," she laughed.

Cherry's Fears~ 1979

Cherry was asleep when Severus reached her room. He stood in the doorway, watching her. So peaceful and serene. Not like anyone he had known.

She had one arm flung over her head, the other hanging off the side of the bed. Her black curly hair fanned out over one pillow, her black cat, Perservus, curled possessively and protectively on the other.

He walked over to the bed and swept Perservus up and set her on the floor, then gently stroked Cherry's arm.

"Wake up."

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes. When she saw him looking down at her, she shot to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. "Severus. You're safe! You're alive!"

"Of course, I am," he replied, though he couldn't deny that her concern felt good. "Has someone been spreading rumors otherwise?"

"No. It's just when you left last night…," she hugged him tighter. "I was so worried."

"I have to go, Cherry. We've been all through this."

"Why does it have to be you? If he found out… if he even thinks… you are… betraying him…, he'll kill you," she kissed him softly. "No one has the right to ask that of you. Not even Dumbledore."

"It's my only chance," he replied. "If I was to try and get out now, the Dark Lord would have me killed. I'm the only one who can do this for the Order. If we were to try and send someone else in now, they would be killed. I'm already in and in deep. No one else would be allowed to get this close this late. He is growing suspicious of everyone and everything. As I said, we've been all through this and I don't care to discuss it again."

"I know. I worry about you though." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He sat down on the bed and let her sit on his lap and kiss him.

"Did you miss me?" She cooed. She knew he hated all that lovey-dovey stuff. He thought that they could express their feelings for each other and still sound and act like adults. However, she loved teasing him and he knew it.

"Like a toothache," he responded, dryly.

"Oh, how romantic," she gushed sarcastically. "Kiss me senseless, tough guy."

He brought his mouth to hers and after a few minutes of kissing, he pulled away and set her back on the bed beside him.

"Settle for breathless."

"You have a long way to go to either," she smirked.

"Later." He reached out and pulled her necklace away from her chest. "I see you still haven't told them."

She caught the ruby and emerald ring at the end of the chain and stuffed it back in her shirt. "I will. I swear. I just couldn't last night."

"Why not?"

"Just couldn't, that's all." She got up and disappeared into her closet.

"Couldn't? Or wouldn't?"

"Well, wouldn't, but not because I didn't want to or anything." She pulled a pair of jeans, a fresh t-shirt on, and put lavender robes over them before coming back into her room and sitting down at her vanity.

"Why, then?"

"Because before I got the chance to say anything, Lillie and James told us that she is pregnant, and everyone was so happy and excited for them that I didn't want to overshadow their moment. I'd be pissed if they did that to me. So, I kept my mouth shut. Besides, you're in an awful hurry to get into a fight with James, aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of James." He answered. "What I am; is tired of pretending. Do you want to marry me?"

"Yes," she turned to face him. "I wouldn't have accepted your proposal if I hadn't."

"Then take the damn ring off your neck and put it on your finger and tell your family. Today. At dinner," he commanded. "Quit hiding it, like you are ashamed."

"Fine. I'm not ashamed, Severus, I love you."

"Come here." He caught her wrist and pulled her to him. With one hand on the back of her neck and the other still holding her wrist, he brought her mouth down to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Godric's Hallow~ 1974**

"Cherry, you've been out of school for 3 months, every since your Christmas break. Now, Dumbledore has been more than fair and you're well over the dragon pox and that _muggle_ disease. You are going back to school tomorrow," Evangeline Potter said. "That's all there is to it."

"But, Mum, Professor Dumbledore said that if I didn't want to come back next week, I could start over next year as a new 5th year," Cherry replied.

"No, Dear, what Professor Dumbledore actually said was that if you didn't return to Hogwarts next week, that you would _have_ to start over next year as a new 5th year," her mother said. "Next time you eavesdrop, try to listen better."

"Isn't that what I said?" Cherry asked.

"No, you said 'could'. Could implies that you have a choice. You don't. Its either go back or repeat your 5th year."

"So? I wouldn't care." Then James and Sirius will be gone, along with all their friends.

"Well, I would," her mother replied. "I won't let you give up a year of your education without at least trying to catch up and finish it. You've already caught up your work in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense again the dark arts. All you have to worry about is Ruins, Astronomy, Divinations, and Potions."

"I'll never catch up in Potions, Mom. I'm hopeless at it. I can barely keep up, much less catch up. Just let me stay out this year, "she whined.

"No. I'm sure that if you get lost, James, Sirius, or Lily will help you," her mother snapped. "You are going back to Hogwarts Monday and that's the end of it."

"Fine." Cherry slunk out of the room to go and pack her trunk.

**Godric's Hallow~ 1979**

"Cherry, come set the table, Love."

With a groan, Cherry pulled away from Severus at her mother's call. "I guess it's time," she said, pulling her necklace off and putting the ring on her finger. She tried to hide her nervousness with a shaky smile. Her parents had finally come around to the idea of her dating someone with known Deatheater ties. That is, they figured he had friends, who were, since he was in Slytherin, but did not know for a fact that he was one, or had been. They definitely didn't know about his double agent role with Dumbledore. Of course, James and Siruis' attitude towards him didn't help things either.

After a long talk, she had finally convinced them that, yes, he did study the dark arts, but only because he wanted to one day be the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, not because he was a bad person. Since then, there had been an uneasy truce about the situation, but she wasn't sure it would survive this announcement. One thing she was sure of, James would hit the roof over this.

She walked in the kitchen, while Severus took a seat at the table by Lily.

"Cherry tells me that congratulations are in order," he said to her.

Lilly blushed and stroke her still flat stomach. "Yeah, we just found out. We told my family last night and Petunia had cow. She's pregnant, too, and to hear her talk, I intentional got pregnant just out show her. She's due in March. I'm not due till late July, so it's not like we're going to be competing to be the first or anything, but you know how she is."

Severus smiled. "Yeah, your whole life has been to outshine hers."

"She told me that I should pray that the baby wasn't a freak like me and James. I told her that she should pray that her kid's head wasn't as big as her pig-faced husbands or there won't be enough drugs in all of London to knock her out and she'll be begging me for magic. Then mom told us to knock it off," she grinned.

In the kitchen, Cherry's nerves were getting the best of her. She dropped all the utensils on the floor. In her haste to picked them up, she kicked one across to the door.

Sirius Black was just coming in and stooped to pick it up. "What are you so jumpy for?" he asked as he handed it back. "Did old Sniviley not make it back from his secret mission yet?"

"Severus," she replied coolly, "is in the dining room with Lily." She tried to take the fork from him, but he caught her hand.

He looked at the ring on her finger, then up at her questioningly.

She snatched her hand away and quickly rinsed the forks and rushed out of the room.

When dinner was over and everyone was enjoying a glass or wine, except Lily of course, Cherry slipped her hand in Severus's and squeezed. It was now or never.

At a break in the conversation, she sat up straight took a deep breath and blurt it out before she chickened out again and he took over. It was her family after all. "Mum, Dad, everyone, Sev and I …., Sev and I…, are getting married."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hogwarts~ 1974**

Cherry joined the rest of the students in the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I see Mum finally let you come back," James smiled. "Was beginning to think you were dropping out."

At that, his best friend Sirius Black looked up. "Hey, look who's back! Been kissing any muggles lately?"

Cherry felt her cheeks heat up. Leave it to James to tell everyone that she couldn't come back to school because she had the muggle kissing disease. Of course he wouldn't have known that if Lily hadn't told him that Mono was also called that. It was even more embarrassing that she hadn't gotten it from kissing. She'd never kissed anyone, muggle or wizard, but she'd be a big nerd to admit that. And the last thing she wanted to do was look like a nerd in front of Sirius. She'd had a crush on him for almost as long as she'd known him.

"No." She mumbled, looking down.

"Saving it all for us wizards, huh?" Peter Pettigrew spoke up, trying to be part of the teasing.

Cherry grabbed her books and rushed out of the hall headed for her first class. She turned the corner to potions without looking and was knocked back on the floor.

"Watch it, Potter."

She looked up to see Severus Snape and some of his friends looking down at her with a fair bit of disgust. She grabbed her books and stood up as straight as possible. She threw her head back and said, "Watch it yourself, Mulciber," and pushed through them. She glanced back for just a second, just to make sure she wasn't about to be hit with a hex from behind. She saw Snape looking back at her with a glimmer of a smile on his face.

**Godric's Hallow~ 1979**

The room was silent as Cherry looked from her mom and dad to Severus and back.

"Well, don't all speak at once," she said, nervously.

"NO WAY!" James snapped. "You can't POSSIBLY be serious!"

"I assure you, we are, Potter," Severus replied coldly.

"Congratulations, Dear," Evangeline smiled. She put one hand on Cherry's outstretched hand and the other on Severus'. "Welcome to the family, Love."

At that, Lily squealed and threw her arms around both of them in turn. "When did you propose? You didn't say a word," she admonished, poking Severus in the arm. "You either," she grinned at Cherry. "Have you set a date? Where are you planning on getting married at?"

Before Cherry could answer, Sirius, who had been curiously quiet all through dinner spoke up. "He is a DeathEater." He didn't yell it. He didn't jump up or shout. He said it low and calm.

Cherry turned on him, "That's not true, Sirius Black, and you know it. You know what he is!"

"Do I?" He challenged. "Do we really know?"

"You should," Severus replied, "But I don't care what you think or know. The people I care about do know."

At this, Harry Potter spoke up, "Is it true, Severus?"

"NO!" Cherry cried.

"Yes," James said.

Severus was caught and didn't know what to say. To reveal that he was a DeathEater, would cause him to lose Cherry, but to reveal that he wasn't would betray his position and possible get him and Cherry and everyone at the table killed.

"He is!" James insisted. "Show your arm, if you're not." The Dark Mark was well known. "SHOW IT!"

Severus glared at him, slowly reaching, they thought for his wand. James and Sirius pulled theirs as well. Instead he jerked up his sleeve, the serpent and skull on his arm was pitch black against his pale skin. Casting a beseeching look at Cherry, he turned and stalked out of the house.

"How COULD you?" Cherry cried, tears streaming down her face. "You both KNOW the truth!" She turned to her parents. "Yes, he WAS a Deatheater. He joined when he was still in school and two arrogant BASTARDS," She shot a murderous look at James and Sirius, "were making his life a living hell, but he gave it up. HE GAVE IT UP FOR ME!"

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?" Sirius roared. "Do you really think that you can say, 'Oh, I'm in love, I don't want to do this anymore' and Voldemort lets you walk away? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT WORKS THAT WAY?"

"No, I know it doesn't work that way and you all know the situation he, WE are in. You both still just being schoolyard PRATS! Why can't you just grow up and let us be happy?" She ran after Severus. He was at the corner of street. "Severus!"

He turned as she ran to him. "Let's just leave. Let's just run off and get married and then won't matter what they have to say."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Having her parents' approval had been important to her.

She nodded, wiping her eyes.

He took her arm and spun around to disaperate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hogwarts~ 1974**

Cherry walked nervously into Professor McGonagall's office for her 5th year review. Normally she wasn't nervous around Professor McGonagall but she hadn't caught up with her classes as fast as she should have.

"Miss Potter, right on time," McGonagall said. "Have a seat. Let's get started."

Cherry sat down in the chair opposite the desk and waited as McGonagall looked through her file. Then McGonagall looked up at her over her glasses. "Tell me, Miss Potter, what is it that you would like to do with your life after Hogwarts?"

Cherry shifted in her chair uneasily. The thing was she really hadn't decided that. Or even thought about it, really. "Um…, be a rock star," she smiled trying to joke.

"I see," McGonagall said, leaning back in her chair, without a trace of humor. "Since that is an increasingly hard career field to break into, what would you like to do to actually pay the bills while you wait?"

"I think I'd like to teach."

"Oh? And what subject would you like to teach?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, I don't know that it has name yet," Cherry replied.

"Would you care to explain what you mean?"

"Ok, so I'm friends with some of the muggle kids in Godric's Hallow, as seen by my recent absence, and all the girls talk about a class they have to take called Home Ec. They say it teaches them how to be a good housekeeper, watch kids, everyday stuff like that. They all seem to hate it, but I think that's just because the boys don't have to take it, so they're all caught up on it being sexist. But, I think it's a great ideal and it would help with magical kids too. Cause see," Cherry paused to sneak a peek at McGonagall. She was happy to see that McGonagall actually looked interested. "Like, at our house, when it is just family or magical folks around, we use magic for almost everything. Mum cooks with magic, cleans with magic, and well, everything. And I noticed that when Lily comes around, even though she knows pretty much everything we're doing, she really doesn't know when to use spells or grab a potion or whatever. I do because I've been watching my Mum do it all my life, but her Mum's a muggle, so she's only been around magic at school. So, I was thinking I could start a school, or class really that teaches you how to use magic in everyday things. I think Muggleborns would like it, as would kids who grew up with house elves, or Mum, doing everything for them. I mean, James can't even wash his own clothes."

"So, you want to start a wizard finishing school?" McGonagall smirked, but not unkindly.

"Well, yes ma'am." Cherry's nervousness was creeping back.

"I think that ideal has some merit," McGonagall said after a few moments. "However, to do that, you'd have to be able to take NEWTS in most all the subjects. I don't think you'd need say, Divinations, or Ancient Ruins, to do that, but you'd most certainly need Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against Dark Arts, and Potions. Which, Professor Slughorn says you're not doing too well in."

"I know Professor, and I'm trying to catch up, I really am, but it just seems like the more I try to get ahead, the more I fall behind," she looked glumly down at her hands.

"Tell you what, Potter, I'll ask Professor Slughorn to get you a tutor," McGonagall offered. "How does that sound?" 

"Oh yes, ma'am. Thank you," she smiled. "I won't let you down."

"Good. Now, you may return to your class." McGonagall dismissed her. "Send in my next student please."

**Hogsmeade~1979**

"Severus, I can apperate myself you know," Cherry replied, untangling herself from him.

"Did you know where we were headed?" He smirked. In truth, he thought she might be too upset to apperate properly and not splinch herself.

"Well, now that you bring it up, I am kinda wondering why we're in Hogsmeade," she said, looking around.

"Didn't I tell you? Dumbledore wants to see you," Snape said, taking her hand and walking towards the school looming in the distance.

"I guess you left that out," she said, allowing herself to lead.

"Miss Potter, hello," Professor Dumbledore said warmly, standing up behind his desk as they entered his office. The new term would be beginning in a week and almost all of the teacher had reported back to Hogwarts.

"Hi, Professor, Severus said you wanted to see me," she said, shyly. She had been out of Hogwarts for three years, but the Headmaster still had a way of unnerving her.

"Yes, indeed. Have a seat, have a seat. Lemon sherbet?" He held a tin out to her.

"No thank you," she smiled nervously.

"Now, I sure you're curious about why I called you here," he said.

"Kinda."

"A few years ago, you mentioned wanting to start a class to Professor McGonagall. 'Home Ec' I believe you called it. One that would teach student when and how to use magic for 'everyday' stuff."

"Yes sir." Cherry vaguely remembered that from her 5th year counseling.

"Well, we think it's a wonderful idea and would be a great addition to the classes here. We were wondering though, if you would help us by doing some research on it and writing a proposal for the board of Governors. If we are successful at instating this class, I hope you will be willing to take over teaching it. At least for a while," he said. "Miss Potter?"

She was looking at her hands, her mind still in her parents' kitchen in Godric's Hallow. She realized he had stopped speaking. She jerked her head up quickly. "What?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course."

"Miss Potter, I feel as though I don't have your full attention at the moment. I just offered you a job. Care to talk about it?" He leaned forward and looked at her as if he could read her mind. That was one of the things she found most unnerving about him.

She sighed and looked over her shoulder to see that, at some point, Severus had abandoned her, slipping silently out the door. "Traitor," she whispered. She looked back at the Headmaster. "Severus and I are getting married."

"Congratulations," he smiled, warmly. If the announcement was a surprise to him, he didn't show it. "That's wonderful news."

"My parents didn't think so. Or at least not once James and Sirius got involved." Despite herself, the whole story of the dinner disaster came pouring out. "So, it's probably a good thing you've offered me a job, since I'm probably not welcome back there. Not with Severus, at least, and that is the same thing. Sorry. I probably shouldn't have dumped all that here."

He smiled again. "On the contrary, I'm quite pleased that you would share this with me. Why don't we ask Severus back in here and see if anything can be done to change their minds?"

Cherry sighed with relief as Dumbledore summoned Snape to his office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts~ 1974**

Cherry walked into the Potions classroom at 6 pm sharp. Exactly as Professor Slughorn had told her to do. Since he had made it clear that he didn't usually allow make up work, or tutoring, but was doing this only as a favor to Professor McGonagall, she figured she'd better be on her best behavior. Even if it did mean that she had to miss dinner a few nights a week.

She looked around the room but only saw Severus Snape in a corner huddled over a cauldron. She looked at her watch, then at the door to Slughorn's office, hoping that he was just running late.

"Are you going to come in or are you just gonna stand there all night?"

The question startled her. Cherry turned to the speaker. "I'm looking for Professor Slughorn, as if that's any of your business, Severus."

"No. You are looking for the tutor he promised to get for you," he replied. "That would be me. You didn't think he would actually be doing the tutoring himself, did you?"

The way he said it made her feel stupid. "Well, that's what he said, ok? Let's just get this over with."

"Let's." He moved away from the table he had been working at. "You're supposed to make Pepper-up potion tonight. Set your bag down and go get the supplies from the closet."

She set her bag down, pulled out her book and started flipping through the pages, looking for the potion.

"What are you doing? Go get your supplies. Go get your cauldron. I'd rather not be here all night," he snapped.

"I'm looking up the ingredients. Do you mind?"

"You don't know them?" he asked, rather incredulously. "It's Pepper-up. You need water. You need pepper. You need Echinacea and mint. It's not that hard."

Cherry slammed her book down on the table and rolled her eyes as she headed to the 5th year supply closet.

She grabbed the ingredients, her cauldron, and walked back out. Severus was back in the corner, stir the potion he'd been working on when she came in. She glared at him for a moment, before setting up her cauldron and started reading the directions for Pepper-up potion.

Cherry started working on her potion. After what seemed like forever, she realized Severus was standing over her, looking into her cauldron.

"Green?"

She nodded. "Green."

"Pepper-up potion should be..," he started.

"Silver. I know," she interrupted. "I don't know I what did wrong, but it's green."

"Think about this, Potter. What would make the potion green?" He asked.

She looked at the ingredients in front of her. Cayenne pepper was red. The water was clear. The Echinacea was a white powder…, "Too much mint?"

"Indeed." He looked at his watch. "Now that you know what you did wrong, youmay clean up and go. You can make it correctly tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She asked. "Professor Slughorn said Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Yes, well, Professor Slughorn isn't the one here and I have other things to do Thursday, so it's tomorrow or nothing. I have better things to do than teach you potions because you got the kissing disease from your muggle friends." He pretty much snarled the word muggle.

"Fine." Cherry cleaned her cauldron and make a quick exit to the Gryffindor common room.

She was surprised to see that it was nearly eight o'clock. Her best friend, Alice Peavey, was waiting on her.

"How was it?" Alice asked.

"Don't ask." She sunk down in a chair in front of the fireplace.

"Did you eat?" Alice asked. "We could sneak down to the kitchen before bedtime if you want."

Cherry thought about this for a few moments. "Sure. Just let me snag James's cape."

**Hogwarts~ 1979**

Cherry sat in Severus's office, staring into the fireplace.

"Sev? I think I need to go back home and talk to my parents. Alone."

"Alone?" Severus questioned.

"Yes. I think that would be best. Dad will hex you if you come within ten feet of there right now," she smiled weakly. "I need to try, at least."

"And if they don't change their minds? Will you be coming back?"

She walked to his desk and sat down on the edge of it. She caught his chin and raised it till she could look into his eyes. "Meet me tomorrow. The little chapel in Hogsmeade. 3 o' clock. I'll be the one at the front with cherry blossoms in her hair." She kissed him, and then walked over to the fireplace, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "Harry Potter's home. Godric's Hallow." She gave a sad smile and small wave before disappearing in a green flash.

**Godric's Hallow~ 1979**

Cherry stepped out of her parents' fireplace. "Mum? Dad? It's me, Cherry." The house was quiet. For a moment she had the urge to run out into the yard and look to sky for the dark mark. After all, not more than 4 hours before, 3 well known and 2 lesser known members of the Order had been sitting at the dinner table. Then she heard laughing from the back. Never before had James's loud voice sounded better to her.

"Oi, Sirius. What is that bloody thing?" James laughed.

Through the backdoor, Cherry could see Sirius standing next to a muggle motorbike. Somehow she doubted it worked exactly like a muggle one.

She stepped out the backdoor, letting it bang behind her.

"You're back," Harry Potter said, turning towards her.

"I am."

"Are you alone?"

"I am. For now. Am I welcome?"

"You're our daughter," Harry replied. "Of course you are. Where's Severus?"

"I thought we should talk alone," she said. "All alone." She looked at Lily, silently pleading with her to handle getting James and Sirius to leave quietly.

Lily nodded slightly. "Come on, James, Sirius. Let's go over to the house and you can show us how it works."

To Cherry's surprise, they left without too much fuss. A few minutes later, she was sitting at the table with her parents staring at her. She tried to gather her thoughts for a moment.

"Are you married already?"

Her mother's question caught her off guard.

"No! Who said we were?"

"Sirius followed you out. He overheard you."

Of course. "Oh. Well, no. Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first."

"Cherry," Harry began. "Why didn't you tell us that he is a DeathEater?"

"He WAS a DeathEater."

"That's not something you can just quit being," Harry said.

"I know. It's just…," Cherry stopped short. She literally couldn't say. "You'll just have to trust me. He's not like them. Not anymore. He's… I can't say."

"You can tell us anything," Evangeline said.

"No. I literally can't say. I'm not the Secret-Keeper. Dumbledore is." She thought for a minute. "What can I say? He's not a bad person."

"The skull on his arm would beg to differ," Harry replied. "You know what they stand for. We taught you better values than that."

Cherry sighed. Her parents were never going to understand. She couldn't risk everyone's safety by revealing they were all Order members and she couldn't tell them Severus was a spy. "I love him. We're going to be married. I don't need your approval but I would like your blessing."

Harry and Evangeline sat quietly for a moment. Then Harry spoke.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. I just can't give my blessing to this. Even if he has somehow escaped being a Deatheater, the will always be the chance that the others will come looking for him and you, if you're with him. I can't give my blessing to what may be your death. I just can't. You're our daughter and we love you and you'll always be welcome here, but Severus will never be again."

Cherry took a deep breath. "If that's how you feel, then so be it. It doesn't change things. I'm still going to be with him. I'll just get my things and go."

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom for the last time and started stuffing her clothes and belongings into a bag. She coaxed Perservus into his carrier and went downstairs.

She paused at the back door. "We're getting married tomorrow at the chapel in Hogsmeade at 3 o'clock, if you change your mind. I love you." With that, she stepped outside to find a secluded spot to apperate.


End file.
